User blog:$17/R17's Interstellar Empire RP: Volume I
My boredom results in the conception of another RP. This time, you manage a spacefaring civilization trying to advance itself and survive amongst the stars. Hopefully this RP will be simpler to understand and easier to play, so let's get to the rules and such. Rules General and Etiquette Rules *This is set in a single galaxy, until your civilization gets so far as to develop intergalactic travel. *No excessive complaining. *No uber/godly/mary sue civilizations, especially not at the start. You start out as a recently-interstellar civilization, as previously mentioned. *No meeting or being near other users' civilizations at the start yet, unless the Hand of Random Chance makes it so. *No massive jumps in tech, power and stuff like that yet, unless the Hand of Random Chance makes it so. *Standard wiki rules apply here as well, but most importantly though is to... *Have fun, hopefully. Gameplay Rules *Simply enough, you must ensure the survival and expansion of your recently-interstellar civilization, which consists of: **Exploring your surroundings. **Expanding your civilization. **Exploiting your resources, and last but not least. **Exterminating your neighbors. (or befriending them, if you just don't feel warlike enough) *Your civilization may completely be destroyed, depending on how things play out. But this will probably be rare, and even then, your civilization may have remnants from which you can start all over again. *Sometimes, there may be a rare chance that a random freak event (potentially galaxy-wide) may happen, how this affects your civilization (and everything else), depends on the event. *For the sake of certain things, realism might be eschewed at certain points, to keep the RP going and preventing it from getting any more complex. Creating a civilization This part will be pretty simple. (hopefully) Just write down the civilization's: *Title: (what your people call it) *Race: (what your people are) *Demeanor: (The general attitude/behavior of the civilization and said race, like if they're warlike, peaceful, scientific, unethical or whatever. No moral alignments like good/evil though, except for neutral.) These are the only important ones so far, you may add a description if you want but it's optional, any other spaces included in the Civilization Sheets below will be automatically filled/updated as you progress through the RP. And just another note: Your civilization is supposed to have already started with basic interstellar tech so that they can begin traveling to other systems and exploring them. If you didn't give them such tech, then I shall be temporarily generous to you and have you encounter precursor FTL drive blueprints if you decide to explore your starting system. Civilization Sheets To keep track of current user-controlled civilizations. As previously mentioned, any spaces other than Title, Race and Demeanor will be automatically filled and/or updated as the civilization progresses, so no need to fill those up when making a new civ. *Civilization 1: by MSW **Title: Albyssian Confederacy **Race: Yereen (and Vralia?) **Demeanor: Peaceful generally, but corrupt **Systems: 1 **Tech Level: 2 **Ships: 14 **Civs Met: 2 **Enemies: None yet **Allies: Vralia *Civilization 2: by OrkMarine **Title: Vanok Technocracy **Race: Vanokian **Demeanor: Researchers, AI-worshipers **Systems: 1 **Tech Level: 2 **Ships: 15 **Civs Met: 2 **Enemies: 1(?) **Allies: None yet Note: I think this blog has enough comments now, go to this blog to continue the RP. Category:Blog posts